The document US 2008/0116818 discloses a time division modulation with an average current regulation for an independent control of arrays of light emitting diodes. Thereto, as shown in FIG. 7 of US 2008/0116818, a time division multiplexer, a current sensor multiplexer, a voltage sensor multiplexer, an analog-to-digital converter, a comparator, some control logic and drivers are required.